


Harry Potter 100+ Words Prompts

by Evan Cerelio (Mikki_Inolo)



Series: 100+ Words Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Futanari, Gen, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Paddling, Punishments, Rimming, Slut!kink, Student!Harry, daddy!Snape, dom!draco, enchanted phallus, fantasy fuck, schoolgirl outfits, sub!Harry, teacher!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Inolo/pseuds/Evan%20Cerelio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the 100+ Words Prompts dedicated to catering to any prompt submissions for the Harry Potter fandom. <br/>---- <br/>The next part is dedicated to the anime fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Work - Drarry

((180))

Pinned down to the desk, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Mr. Malfoy was the only one who knew my secret outside of my family and had threatened to call home about it, but we worked out a proper payment: he gets to punish me for late work differently so my grade doesn't drop. 

So while one of his pale, elegant hands pressed my short, uniform skirt up over the gentle swell of my ass, the other twirled the spanking paddle he'd got just for me like a tennis racket, ready to swing. 

Looking back at the platinum blond, a smirk stretched out across his face, no doubt mine was flushed in anticipation of my punishment. 

"Count them Potter, one for every mark you missed on that last test and 10 for the late assignment."

"Yes sir."

As I faced forward again, I gulped and braced myself for when the paddle came down with a loud swish, knowing it would hurt, but knew I deserved it. At least I knew he would treat me after to a well needed orgasm.


	2. Daddy Issues - Snaco (Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to school and doesn't have his father to keep him on his usual routine, he instead turned to his godfather to fulfill his daily routine, in a very bratty way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update, quite a bit I've been stuck on in reality lately and couldn't get access to a laptop or any good ideas. However this chapter was very improvised and didn't have any structure or outline so it's longer. But once I get home and get my notebook with the original stories, I will upload the original version of this chapter as a separate chapter.

((260))

On any normal occasion, I hated my father and how he treated me in public, how he would not show me any kindness other than that of a first place trophy to flaunt about. But the way he spoiled me when we were alone was something that, admittedly, I craved. So once, I started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my Father's spoiling was not something readily available, I missed it with a sense of aching neglect in my being. Father wasn't here to bury and tangle his fingers in my hair as he tugged my head, and effectively my mouth, further down his large cock in order to choke and fill me with his cream. Father wasn't here to spank my ass sore when I needed punishment for being a brat. He wasn't here to hold me close when I need to come down from the intense high a scene brought me... No one was! And I had no way to fix that.

~ Six Hours Later ~  
"So you like to play Draco, like to be punished for being bratty?" All I could do was hum low in my throat, the sound reverberating through the thick, meaty cock most of the way down my throat, choking off the actual sound. I relished in the sharp spots of pain on my scalp that the heavy, demanding hand of my Godfather gave me as he nearly pulled my hair from my scalp because this is what I needed, what I craved, and what I was happy to receive.


	3. From The Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a bit of an obsession about a little secret Hermione likes to keep.

((190))  
Draco could be found patrolling near the Prefects' Bathrooms at 11 every night, the usual routine, just as routine as the low moans and suppressed groans of a feminine voice echoing through the empty bathroom. Empty save for the curly haired sixth year lads and the platinum blond peaking through the crack in the door, both with cocks in their hands. 

The thick, veiny appendage within the thin fingered hand of the female of the Golden Trio had Draco drooling, imagining what he wished of that cock; to be forced down his throat, in his ass, splitting him open and ruining him for any other cock beside hers. 

The imagery had him on the edge of orgasm, then as she dug her fingernail lightly into the slit of her cock, unaware of the eager audience, she came ropes over her hand, across her lightly toned stomach and her heaving breasts. 

At the same time, biting into his palm to remain silent, Draco spilled over his own hand, dripping onto the floor as he convulsed in throws of pleasure, holding the doorway for support. 

He couldn't get enough of this.


End file.
